Warm Arm
by autumnpanda
Summary: Zi Tao menyentuh sebuah potongan lengan kemeja berwarna putih gading yang barusan diambilnya dari tempat sampah dapur. Ia mengernyit, lalu menatap kain rusak itu dengan tatapan heran. Bukankah itu pakaian yang Kris gunakan semalam? Kris ft. Tao fanfiction KrisTao TaoRis Boys Love Bromance Oneshot Don't forget to RnR ya cintaa


_Zi Tao menyentuh sebuah potongan lengan kemeja berwarna putih gading yang barusan diambilnya dari tempat sampah dapur. Ia mengernyit, lalu menatap kain rusak itu dengan tatapan heran._

 _Bukankah itu pakaian yang Kris gunakan semalam?_

 **.**

 **Your beloved autumnpanda's present:**

 **Warm Arm**

 **a KrisTao's fanfiction**

 **warning for boys love themed, OOC-ness, typo, misstypo, etc**

 **just for adult, under 18 you should go away, I've warned you before**

 **happy reading bellaaa!**

 **.**

Aku buru-buru menyembunyikan pakaian koyak itu ketika medengar suara langkah kaki seseorang muncur dari arah dalam. Dan _voila_ , aku melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali di hari ini. Aku melihat Kris. Pria yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku itu, sedang melenggang santai memasuki dapur. Hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang menutupi area pinggangnya.

Gugup. Aku terpaksa menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

" _Morning boy_.." sapanya ramah, lalu tersenyum tipis. Hal yang kerap ia lakukan saat berpapasan denganku.

Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Menyetabilkan detak jantungku yang berdentum keras. _God he's so hooot_!

"Pagi, _gege_!" balasku riang. Dan dengan cepat mendekatinya yang tengah memeriksa isi kulkas. "Mau sarapan apa? Biar aku yang memasak." tawarku, dan dia hanya menggeleng lalu menyentil dahiku pelan.

"Tidak perlu." tolaknya. Lengkap denga suara seraknya yang khas.

"Terakhir kali aku mengijinkanmu menggunakan dapur. Kita terpaksa memanggil petugas pemadam kebakaran sepuluh menit kemudian." lanjutnya. Sukses membuatku merengut. Sebal rasanya kalau dia mengejek kepayahanku jika sudah menyangkut dapur.

Aku menjejakkan kedua kakiku di lantai marmer bergntian. Bersikap sok manja adalah keahlianku. Dan untungnya dia tidak pernah merasa terganggu akan hal itu.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." ucapku, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja sendirian di dalam dapur.

Tanpa menyadari jika dia sedang memandang kepergianku dengan senyuman misterius. Yang tak pernah kumengerti apa artinya.

/

Dia terlahir dengan nama Li Jia Heng. Namun ibunya mengubah namanya menjadi Wu Yi Fan karena ia sering sakit-sakitan saat kecil. Membawa pengaruh buruk, jawabnya saat aku bertanya kenapa. Namun, untuk sekarang ini ia lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama baratnya, Kris Wu. Kris- _gege_ adalah pengecualian untukku. Dia bilang, aku boleh memanggilnya dengan nama apa saja. Tapi aku lebih suka dengan Kris- _gege_. Terdengar pas buatnya.

Oh! Kau pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana kita bisa saling mengenal 'kan?

Kami bertemu sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Myeongdong. Dia menemukanku yang sedang tersesat karena buta arah. Apalagi bahasa Koreaku sangat kacau. Jadi aku merasa beruntung ketika ia menyapaku dengan bahasa mandarin, dan bertanya ada apa ketika aku sudah nyaris meraung di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

Setelah melalui beberapa kesepakatan kecil. Kris- _gege_ mengijinkanku untuk menumpang di _flat_ miliknya, sampai aku telah menemukan tempat tinggal yang baru. Sebenarnya, aku mendapatkan jatah asrama di kampus baruku mengingat itu adalah fasilitas yang berhak aku terima. Pihak kampus lamaku sudah mendanai segala hal yang kubutuhkan selama aku pindah ke Korea. Tapi sepertinya universitas baruku membuat kecurangan, sehingga aku jadi terlantar dan berakhir mengenaskan sampai harus menumpang di rumah orang. Di rumah Kris- _gege_.

Awalnya, Kris- _gege_ membiarkanku untuk tinggal di _flat_ -nya secara gratis alias cuma-cuma. Tapi aku ngotot ingin ikut membayar biaya sewanya. Tak berhasil membantah sifat keras kepalaku, dia pun membolehkanku untuk ikut membayar, tapi hanya untuk setengah harganya. Kelihatannya dia memikirkan kondisiku yang hanya seorang mahasiswa.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari pekerjaan sambilan kalau kau mau." katanya. Menawarkan.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu menyalami tangannya. "Oke, _call_!" seruku keras. Mengikuti gaya anak muda Korea saat menyetujui sesuatu.

Dia tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tanganku, "Oke, _deal_."

/

Aku mengernyit lagi saat menemukan potongan baju yang lain teronggok begitu saja di dalam tempat sampah. Kali ini berwarna biru muda. Warna favorit Kris- _gege_. Lagi-lagi ini adalah baju yang digunakannya semalam. Aku ingat betul, karena saat ia baru saja pulang kerja, ia menggunakan baju itu. Ia menyapaku sebentar yang sedang asyik menonton serial televisi, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar setelahnya. Tapi setelah itu aku tak mengingat apapun lagi karena sepertinya aku tertidur. Saat bangun, tahu-tahu aku sudah ada di dalam kamarku sendiri.

Potongan lengan kemeja itu kemudian kuambil. Kusatukan dengan potongan lain yang masih aku sembunyikan ke dalam dipan. Aku membawa semuanya ke ruang tengah. Berniat memperbaikinya sebisaku.

Kemarin aku meminjam peralatan merajut milik Joy. Teman wanita sekampusku. Bahkan ia juga mengajariku dasar-dasar menjahit saat aku meminta.

"Kau mau membuat apa? Syal buatan tangan?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat-hijau itu, lalu memandangiku dengan mata cantiknya yang berbinar-binar.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin membenarkan pakaianku yang sobek." kilahku. Tak berani memandangnya lagi. Joy pasti tahu kalau aku sedang berbohong jika aku terus menatapnya lama-lama.

"Kau mau aku mengajarimu untuk membuat sarung tangan juga? Aku pernah membuatkannya untuk Sungjae- _oppa_! Itu mudah Taozi.." katanya kemudian.

"Tidak usah." sanggahku cepat. Aku tahu jika Joy ingin pamer perihal kekasihnya, Sungjae, lalu menyamakan kita berdua.

"Kau dan Sungjae- _oppa_ itu seperti saudara kembar! Tanggal lahir kalian bahkan sama! Aww, dia harus cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu. Nanti kau ajak juga kekasihmu Taozi, supaya kita bisa kencan ganda." celoteh Joy riang. Namun tetap fokus saat mengajariku.

.

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Saking semangatnya, Joy bahkan juga meminjamiku beberapa buku panduan merajut untuk pemula. Padahal aku kan cuma mau menjahit lengan baju yang terpotong. Tidak lebih.

"Kau tidak kerja?"

"WHOAA!"

Aku memekik kencang dan reflek melemparkan kemeja Kris- _gege_ ke sembarang arah ketika suara pemilik baju itu bergaung rendah di belakang tubuhku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya cepat. Menatapnya tajam yang sedang tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan mengagetkankku!" sergahku, pura-pura sebal. "Tidak lucu tahu!"

Kris menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Lalu mengusap rambutku, membuatnya berantakan. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum lalu memamerkan bajunya yang sudah kujahit meski belum selesai.

"Aku menemukan ini di dapur. Kenapa _gege_ membuangnya? Kan sayang karena masih bagus." Aku memandangnya lagi. Namun kali ini, binar matanya malah menggelap. Serta bibirnya yang mulai tertekuk memasang muka jelek.

Kris mengambil pakaian miliknya kasar. Dia melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahku.

"Aku sudah membuangnya. Kenapa kau pungut lagi?"

Aku menatapnya tak mengerti. Nyaris berteriak memprotes perlakuannya. "Aku cuma ingin memperbaikinya."

"Tidak perlu." sanggahnya, lalu melemparkan kemeja biru itu ke atas lantai. "Aku bisa membelinya yang baru."

Aku menggeram kesal. Sembari menggigit bibir bawahku keras.

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli lagi!" teriakku tepat ke arahnya. Membuatnya terlonjak karena saking kagetnya.

Aku langsung mengambil peralatan milik Joy. Dan berjalan cepat-cepat menghindarinya.

Aku tahu dia mulai menjambak rambut pirangnya keras. Dan memasang wajah bersalah ketika memandangku. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur sebal padanya. Siapapun akan merasa marah saat kebaikanmu diabaikan begitu saja, bukan?

" _Shit_!"

/

Suara detik jam terdengar berjalan begitu lambat buatku. Ini sudah nyaris tengah malam. Jam sebelas lebih sedikit, dan Kris belum pulang juga walaupun aku tahu bahwa dia tidak ada jam lembur.

Kris- _gege_ adalah seseorang yang sangat memegang teguh prinsip tepat waktu. Pun dalam dunia kerja, dia akan selalu pulang pukul lima sore pas. Tidak lebih, lagi kurang. Aku sudah hafal dengan jam kerjanya akibat kita tinggal dalam satu rumah yang sama.

Tunggu..

Apa jangan-jangan dia menghindariku?

Sial. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya sih seperti itu. Sebab, ini sudah hari ke-empat Kris pulang tengah malam. Kalaupun dia harus kerja lembur, masa sampai empat hari berturut-turut?

 _ **Cklek**_

Oh! Baru saja dipikirkan, panjang umur sekali dia.

" _Gege_ baru pulang?" tanyaku lalu menghampirinya yang tengah melepas sepatu pantofel miliknya.

Kris hanya mengangguk. Lalu berjalan memasuki rumah tanpa berbicara apapun lagi. Jangankan berbicara. Melihatku saja sepertinya dia enggan.

"Kris- _gege_ sudah makan? Mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

Aku mencoba untuk bertanya lagi. Kulihat, dia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, dan menatapku seolah aku adalah kutu pengganggu.

"Berhentilah Huang Zi Tao.."

Aku mengernyit. Tumben dia memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku seperti itu.

"Huh?"

"Berhenti bersikap baik." katanya tiba-tiba. Sukses membuatku membelalakkan mataku lebar-lebar.

Aku tersenyum kikuk. Balas memandangnya tak mengerti. "A..apa maksud _gege_?"

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau akan menerimaku." sentaknya, lalu melotot. _Damn_ , belum pernah aku melihatnya semarah itu. Dan... Bau apa ini? Alkohol? Apa dia mabuk?

Aku mulai berjalan mundur. Saat aku membalas perkataannya, aku yakin tak akan berjalan baik.

"A..aku tidak mengerti." kataku lirih, tanpa berani memandangnya. "Aku hanya mau minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu privasi _gege_."

Kudengar Kris mendengus. Ia berdiri menyandar pada dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lalu menghujaniku dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu.

Entah kenapa, melihat wajahnya yang memerah ( _akibat terlalu mabuk, tentu saja_ ) seperti itu, membuatnya jadi tampak lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Kau memang pengganggu.." katanya bersungguh-sungguh. _Like he actually mean it_.

Mendengar dia berujar seperti itu. Bola mataku sontak melebar. Tubuhku bergetar akibat detakan jantung yang berdentum keras. Aku nyaris menangis. Tidak pernah menyangka jika aku seperti itu di mata Kris.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya maju, mendekatiku. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, lalu menyentuh bahuku. Menarik tubuhku. Membuatnya nyaris menempel dengan badannya sendiri.

"Kau memang pengganggu." bisiknya, tepat di telingaku. Mengulang kata-kata yang sama.

Aku seperti terbius dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu memikat. Oke, ku akui bahwa aku memang sempat tertarik padanya. Tapi aku sadar, Kris tidak akan pernah mau dengan bocah ingusan sepertiku. _See_ , dia pria tampan yang sudah mapan. Pastinya dia akan mencari wanita dengan karakteristik yang menyerupai dirinya. Yang cantik. Sudah bekerja. Dan bisa melahirkan anak. Lagipula aku juga tidak yakin apakah dia bisa mencintai seorang lelaki.

Jadi aku tidak berani bermimpi terlalu tinggi saat menyadari jika aku jatuh hati padanya. Aku tidak mau berharap dia juga akan membalas perasaanku. Asal aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari, itu sudah cukup.

Oke!

Kembali ke kondisiku di awal.

Kris lagi-lagi menatapku dengan manik cokelatnya yang meredup. Jarak wajah kami bahkan hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Terlalu dekat. Bahkan aku bisa mencium bau alkohol yang menyengat menguar dari tubuhnya.

" _Ge..._ mmph!"

 _Too late_! Kris sudah menabrakkan bibirnya di mulutku. Aku memekik tertahan saat bibir bawahku tergores giginya. Membuatnya terluka sampai mengeluarkan darah. Aku meninju dadanya, menahan rasa perih yang sontak tercipta.

Tapi tenaga Kris lebih besar dariku. Lengan kekarnya mengalungi punggungku membuatku terpernjara dalam kungkungannya. Aku mendesah lemah. Tepat saat ia mengulum bibirku yang terluka. Menyedot darah yang keluar sampai habis tak tersisa.

Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak menyukai perlakuannya.

 _Bitch_ , inilah yang aku tunggu sejak lama.

Menyadari bahwa kau jatuh cinta dengan _landlord_ yang sudi menampungmu. Membuatku selalu berfantasi aneh-aneh. Membayangkan kami bisa bercinta di segala sudut rumah. Di tempat tidur adalah yang pertama kali ku pikirkan. Tapi sepertinya, di lorong rumah seperti ini juga bukan sebuah ide yang buruk.

"K-Kris.."

Aku berjengit ketika jemari Kris menelusup masuk ke dalam piyama yang kupakai. Tangan dinginnya menyentuh permukaan kulitku. Membuatnya meremang.

Ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya sejenak. Dan kembali menatapku dengan matanya yang menggoda.

"Kau seharusnya lari saat aku nyaris memperkosamu seperti ini, Tao." desisnya. Bersamaan dengan degup jantungku yang bertalu-talu.

Aku balas menatapnya. Lalu beralih memandang bibirnya yang seolah merayuku untuk mengecupnya lagi. _Fuck_ , kenapa aku baru sadar kalau bibir Kris- _gege_ itu seksi sekali? Gemas, aku pun mencium bibir pria pirang itu secepat kilat.

"Kalau begitu perkosa saja aku." kataku, seolah menantang. Duh, kok kelihatannya aku murahan sekali ya?

Kris _-gege_ membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut akan aksiku. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia malah tersenyum miring. Dan mengangkat tubuhku sedikit.

" _As you wish.._ " ujarnya, menyetujui.

Dan kemudian dia pun membawaku masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya. Membuatku hanya bisa berdoa, semoga lubang pantatku baik-baik saja keesokan harinya.

/

Pagi hari berikutnya. Aku terbangun dan menyadari jika aku masih berada di dalam kamar Kris- _gege_.

Aku tidur memunggunginya. Dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan.

Alisku mengerut saat merasakan sebuah gerakan samar menyentuh punggung telanjangku. Gerakan seperti, sedang membuat garis dari leher, menuju pinggang. Kadang membentuk pola. Kadang cuma bidang abstrak. Eh, bukankah itu jari Kris- _gege_?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku cepat. Berniat mengejutkannya. Tapi yang ada, aku malah terkejut sendiri.

"Akh!" jeritku, sambil menyentuh pinggangku yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Hei, hei, pelan-pelan." katanya memperingatkanku. Terlambat bodoh! Aku sudah kesakitan sekarang.

"Masih sakit?" Kris memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir.

Tsk. Pakai tanya lagi. Ya sakit lah! Salah siapa punya organ vital yang ukurannya tiga kali lipat dari ukuran manusia normal?

Kris membantuku untuk berbaring menghadapnya. Kondisinya amat lucu. Rambut pirangnya itu mencuat kemana-mana. Dan matanya membengkak. Mirip dengan mataku yang memang seperti panda. Salah siapa semalam mabuk, heh?

" _Morning boy_.." sapanya, lalu tersenyum. Namun kali ini dia menyapaku sambil mengecup dahiku pelan. Aih, romantis sekali pria ini.

Aku tersenyum juga. Lalu balas mengecup pipinya. " _Morning sir_!" balasku, dengan suara serak yang kubuat-buat.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang separuh telanjang. Maksudku, dia memang mengenakan kemeja yang tak terkancingkan, memamerkan perutnya yang agak membuncit,( _oh whatever_ _!_ _dia tetap terlihat seksi kok di mataku_ ). Tapi kalau yang di bawah sana. Yang tertutup selimut itu, aku yakin dia sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi. Darimana aku tahu? Tonjolannya tercetak jelas. Hahaha, jenius Tao!

"Mau minum?" tawarnya, dan aku menggeleng lemah.

Aku memainkan jariku di dadanya. Mengikuti aksinya tadi yang bermain-main dengan punggungku.

"Kenapa _gege_ suka sekali menyentuh punggungku?" tanyaku, sambil mendongak.

Kris balas menunduk. Lalu menatapku dan tersenyum. "Tidak tahu, suka saja."

"Bohong!" kataku, lalu memberi cubitan di dadanya. Dan tiba-tiba..

 _ **Krek**_

Aku terkejut, begitu juga dengan Kris. Kami berdua lalu sama-sama menatap lengan yang kugunakan sebagai bantal itu. Dan mendapati jika lengan kemeja Kris sobek akibat gerakan kepalaku yang liar.

"Waaah.." gumamnya, lalu terkikik geli. "Sobek lagi."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Dan cepat-cepat bangun meski harus ditemani denyutan nyeri di pinggang. _Damn_ , kenapa sakitnya belum hilang sih?

"Aduh.." pekikku lagi. Aku sampai harus menitikkan air mata karena saking sakitnya.

Kris lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang lain. Menyuruhku untuk kembali tidur di lengannya.

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa." ujarnya. Tapi aku malah menggeleng. Menolak pintanya.

"Jadi selama ini. Lengan kemeja _gege_ yang robek itu, karena perbuatanku?" tanyaku.

Kris cuma diam. Sambil memutar bola matanya ke segala arah. Tanda kalau dia sedang menyusun alasan. Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku mulai hafal segala hal tentangnya karena kelamaan tinggal serumah.

"Yaah, bisa dibilang seperti itu.. Tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu merasa bersalah. Toh itu memang bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

"Bukan salahku dari mananya sih?" sungutku sebal, "Jelas-jelas kemeja _gege_ rusak karena ulahku. Pasti terjadi saat _gege_ berusaha memindahkanku sewaktu tidur kan?"

Kris mengangguk. Membenarkan pertanyaanku. "Aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Kau pasti lelah karena kuliah sambil bekerja sekaligus."

Aku memukul dadanya pelan, terharu.

"Bodoh.." ledekku, sambil memeluknya lagi. " _Gege_ kan bisa membiarkanku tidur dimana saja."

"Kau bisa masuk angin panda.." katanya lalu tergelak. Aku memukul dadanya lagi. Sebal karena dipanggil panda.

"Naga bodoh.."

Aku menghela napas lega. Sepertinya ini sudah bukan masalah lagi.

"Hei.." panggil Kris pelan. Membuatku harus kembali memandangnya. "Saat aku memanggilmu pengganggu, aku tak bersungguh-sungguh dengan hal itu." lanjutnya. Dan memasang mimik muka menyesal.

Aku mengangguk, sudah tahu. Lagipula siapa yang akan memercayai kata-kata orang mabuk?

"Hmm.." gumamku. "Tapi kenapa _gege_ kelihatan marah sekali waktu itu? Saat _gege_ melihatku sedang menjahit baju.."

Kris menggaruk surai pirangnya kasar. Kelihatan tak ingin menjawab. Tapi melihatku yang sepertinya penasaran sekali dengan alasannya itu. Mau tak mau dia harus memberikan jawaban kepadaku.

"Err.. Karena aku takut semuanya akan terlihat jelas." katanya ambigu.

Belum pernah aku melihat Kris- _gege_ segugup ini. Lihat saja, sekarang dia sedang memainkan jemarinya asal. Matanya berkedip. Dan sesekali menghindariku yang berusaha menatapnya juga. Sok misterius, hm?

"Terlihat apanya? Jangan berbelit-belit ah.." rajukku. Sedangkan dia cuma bisa menarik napas panjang.

Kris merubah posisinya dan berbaring menghadapku. Dia mengambil satu tanganku, lalu meletakkannya di depan dadanya sendiri. Sukses membuatku merasakannya. Detakan jantung Kris yang keras. Menyentuh epidermis kulitku.

"Kau merasakannya?"

Aku mengangguk. Kalau yang dia maksud itu degupan jantungnya sendiri. Tentu aku merasakannya. Sangat jelas malah.

"Itulah yang aku rasakan saat melihatmu." katanya, dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Aku takut kau mengetahui, jika aku mencintaimu secara diam-diam selama ini.."

"Kau selalu berlari-lari di pikiranku. Membuatku harus pulang cepat-cepat saat bekerja karena ingin segera melihat wajahmu lagi. Aku selalu mencari-cari alasan di pagi hari supaya bisa melihatmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau kabur untuk kuliah."

"Aku tidak suka kau menjahit bajuku karena takut kau akan terluka tertusuk jarum. _Awalnya aku akan menggunakan alasan itu._ Tapi, kemungkinan itu akan menjadi alasan yang menjijikkan buatmu. Karena sebenarnya, aku selalu takut kau akan bertanya kenapa lengan kemejaku selalu robek. Lalu mengetahui alasan yang sesungguhnya di balik kejadian itu."

"Dan kemudian semuanya menjadi jelas.. Kau akan tahu jika aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Iris hitamku melebar kala mendengar pengakuannya. Sedangkan debaran keras dari dalam dadaku ini? Tidak usah ditanya lagi. Aku nyaris gila meladeninya.

Kris mengecup buku jariku. Menimbulkan rona merah menjalar cepat hinggap di wajahku. "Itu sebabnya aku menyebutmu pengganggu. Dalam artian yang lain.."

Aku menggeleng. Merasa tidak percaya. Seketika itu juga aku menerjang tubuhnya. Menyuruhnya untuk diam sebelum jantungku meledak kesenangan.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" seruku, lalu menghujami dadanya dengan kepalan tanganku. "Kupikir kau benar-benar membenciku!"

Aku meraung. Tidak sampai menangis sih. Tapi mataku tetap berkaca-kaca. Aku merasa ditipu mentah-mentah olehnya. Apalagi sebenarnya aku berencana untuk meninggalkan _flat_ ini siang nanti. Kalau dia sudah berangkat kerja.

Aku mendengar Kris tertawa kecil. Lalu mendekap kepalaku di dadanya. Senang karena berhasil menjahiliku.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya, lalu mengecup bibirku yang merengut.

"Karena kau memanggilku pengganggu. Aku belum pernah dibenci sampai seperti itu selama hidupku. Aku bahkan nyaris mengepak bajuku dan ingin pergi dari sini. Huhuuu.."

Tawa Kris terdengar semakin kencang. Ia mengusap rambut hitamku dan mencium pipiku berkali-kali. Berniat menenangkan atau mencari kesempatan nih?

" _Sorry sorry_.." katanya sambil dilagukan. Aku merengut, lalu memukul dadanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ini hanya salah paham. Ku kira kau akan jijik saat tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Aku memberontak dalam pelukannya. "Mana mungkin?" teriakku. "Aku juga mencintaimu, idiot! Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya selama ini.."

Kris membelalakkan matanya. Sepertinya dia memang tidak pernah peka dengan kode-kode yang kuberikan selama ini padanya. Aish, sialan sekali.

"Sungguh?"

Aku pun mengangguk mantab. Memang aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya kan?

"Jadi selama ini aku penantianku sia-sia, _dong_?"

Sekarang ganti aku yang tertawa. Mengolok kebodohannya. Siapa suruh tidak bertanya.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak pernah bertanya padaku." kataku, sambil memasang muka _mehrong_. Kau tahu? Menjulurkan lidah. Hal yang dilakukan orang Korea untuk mengejek.

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan _gege_ sejak _gege_ selalu memindahkanku yang tertidur dari sofa ke kamar. Bukankah itu sudah lama sekali? Kenapa _gege_ tidak menyadarinya?" godaku. Sambil menatap mata cokelatnya yang berbinar indah.

Kris tersenyum, dan mencium bibirku lagi. ( _sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka karena aku belum gosok gigi pagi ini. Tapi mana mungkin aku menolak_?) Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telingaku, hendak berbisik;

" _Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertemuan pertama kita di Myeongdong. Lebih lama mana, hm?_ "

 **~End~**

 **(a/n)**

 **Kisah ini disadur dari legenda kuno di Cina tentang Emperor Ai dan Dong Xian.**

 **Ai yang bernama lengkap Liu Xin adalah salah satu kaisar sukses pada masa Dinasti Han di masa Cina Kuno. Dia lahir di tahun 27 sebelum masehi dan bertahta sebagai kaisar semenjak tahun 7 SM hingga tahun 1 SM. Jabatannya sebagai kaisar otomatis terhenti saat dia meninggal dunia di tahun 1 SM.  
Kaisar Ai adalah seorang homoseksual, dan kisah cintanya yang paling terkenal dan paling romantis semasa hidupnya adalah hubungan cintanya dengan Dong Xian, seorang lelaki di wilayah kerajaannya yang diangkatnya menjadi salah satu pejabat kerajaan. Namun, karena tradisi masyarakat, mereka masing-masing pun menikah dengan perempuan, sekalipun hubungan cinta mereka terus saja berlanjut.**

 **Kasih sayang kaisar Ai kepada Dong menjadi legendaris. Ketika kaisar Ai tidur dengan Dong suatu sore, kaisar Ai dipanggil ke pengadilan. Karena tidak ingin Dong terbangun, kaisar Ai memotong kain lengan bajunya yang tertimpa oleh tubuh Dong yang sedang terlelap tidur. Kemudian para pejabat istana bertanya mengapa lengan bajunya terpotong? Kaisarpun mengungkapkan ceritanya. Akhirnya gaya lengan kaisar Ai menjadi mode di kalangan istana dan dianggap sebagai simbol percintaan pasangan sejenis masa itu.**

 **Jadi yah.. gitu deh!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(apa sih ini?)**

 _ **Alooo, ketemu lagi sama author sarap yang lebih demen dipanggil Oom padahal aslinya yeoja. Hahaha. Hai hai hai bellaa..**_

 _ **Udah baca fanficnya kan? Jelek ya? Bodooo. Aku mah ga peduli. Hihihi.**_ _ **Biarpun nyadur, tapi isinya beda jaooh kan? Ya itulah saya. Buat ff sesuka hatinya *joget bunga-bunga***_

 _ **Tapi buat yang udah baca. Review loh ya. Awas aja kalo ga review. Nanti aku kirimin kutukan sectumsempra buat kalian.**_ _ **Aku lumayan jago nyantet orang loh. Kan aku kembarannya Hermione Granger.**_ _ **Hohoho.**_

 _ **Udah**_ _ **ah**_ _ **, si Oom mau cuss keluar dulu. Cari-cari berondong di pengkolan depan. Siapa tau mau jadi simpenan Oom lagi.**_ _ **Aku lagi seberus soalnya sama Bubun Lova. Dia jahara sama Oom, nuduh aku selingkuh sama si Otsu mentang-mentang dia mantan aku. Padahal Bubun gatau kalo aku sebenernya selingkuh sama si Maman. Hmph!**_

 _ **Ya udah ya..**_

 _ **Bubaee cintaa. Salam sayang penuh kasih dari aku yang uhlalaa ini.**_

 _ **Muah!**_

 _ **Regard.**_

 _ **Suami Kris, autumnpanda.**_


End file.
